Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel aziridine compounds and to novel acrylic polymers having aziridine-containing structural moieties as pendant groups. The invention more specifically relates to coating compositions containing said acrylic polymers suitable for use where hardening of the coating composition at low temperatures, for example, ambient temperature, is required.